Lean on Me
Lean on Me is a song featured in the season one episode Ballad. It is sung by all of New Directions as a ballad to show support to Finn and Quinn due to the baby debacle. The song tells Finn and Quinn the group will support them throughout the journey of Quinn's pregnancy. Mercedes and Artie both have solos in this song, while Tina does some runs and ad-libs during the bridge. This is the song used in the advertisement for Glee: The Music, Volume 2. It's originally by Bill Withers from his second studio album "Still Bill". Lyrics New Directions: Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Artie: 'Yeah) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum ('Artie: Mmmm) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (M'ercedes: '''Ohhhh) Hum-hum-hum-hum ('Mercedes:' Yeah) hum ('Artie:' Ohhhh noooo) '''Artie:' Sometimes in our lives, We all have pain. We all have sorrow. But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow. Artie and Mercedes: Lean on me When you're not strong, And I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on. Mercedes with New Directions: Please! (please) Swallow your pride (pride) If I have things You need to borrow, (For) for no one can fill Those of your needs That you won't let show. Mercedes with New Directions: So just call (call) on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (When you need a hand). We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on! Mercedes with New Directions: Lean on me (hey) When you're not strong (when you're not strong). I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend). I'll help you carry on (help you carry on), For it wont be long (oh, it wont be long) 'Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. New Directions: (Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (when you need a hand). Mercedes with New Direction We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (Artie: Somebody to lean on) (I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. Mercedes with New direction We all need somebody to lean on! Lean on me. Artie with New Directions: If (If) There is a load (there is a load) You have to bear (you have to bear) That you can't carry, I'm (I'm higher) right up the road. I'll share your load If you just call me. New Directions: Call me (Artie: I'm calling). Call me (Mercedes: When you need a friend). Call me (Artie: C'all me). Call me (Tina: Call me) (Artie: When you need a friend). Call me ('Tina: W'''hen you need a friend). Call me ( Mercedes: If you need a friend). Call me ('Tina: '''Any time of day). Call me. M'ercedes: It won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on Mercedes with New Directions: Lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend Lean on lean on lean on me lean on me Lean on lean on lean on me I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on. I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on). Artie: Ohh Mercedes: Yeah! Charts Photos 35383817 640.jpg Glee-cast-lean-on-me.jpg GleeClubLeanOnMe.png Glee-Cast-Lean-on-Me-Glee-S01E10-HDTV-720p.jpg 11-18-somebody-to-lean-on.jpg Glee_Episode_10_15.jpg Trivia *Cory Monteith and Dianna Agron were not allowed to attend rehearsals for the episode's final musical performance, Lean on Me, as Falchuk wanted their reactions to seem real. Both were brought to tears by the performance, with co-star Jenna Ushkowitz commenting: "It's special to have those kinds of touching moments where you can get real, raw emotions on screen." Videos thumb|300px|left[[Video:Bill Withers - Lean on me - live|thumb|right|290px|Live version of Lean On Me.]] Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang